witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher library guide
Welcome to the witcher library guide! This is a quick guide created specifically for the busy witcher who has little time left for reading after roaming the countryside chatting up complete strangers and dealing with their various and sundry monster troubles. game is no different really in its portrayal of Geralt's day-to-day routine. He still goes around talking to people and slaying monsters. Special thanks go to Licensed Luny for the many, many hours of research it took! In the course of the game, Geralt gathers journal entries about the various monsters he encounters and the ingredients he can extract from them. He also passes by many potentially useful plants, so knowing about as many as possible also helps make his life easier. Most of these journal entries can be obtained by speaking with NPCs, but a few can not be obtained in any other way than by reading the appropriate book or scroll. Luckily, many books and scrolls can also be obtained for free, or as rewards for completing quests. That said, there are still a few wiley entries for which no free source exists. To date, that list of entries seems to be: * Alghoul * Bloedzuiger * Feainnewedd * Giant centipede * Green mold * Wolf (Beast liver) * Wraith Below are the books which are necessary to obtain in order to have a complete set of journal entries. After all other means of acquiring the information have been exhausted. Strictly speaking, although some entries can be had for free, their availability earlier in the game is often preferable. Technically, you may want to splash out a bit more to make sure you have all the necessary Bestiary entries before starting a new chapter. For that information, see the list of monsters by Chapter. Necessary books The following books are necessary if you want to have every single journal entry available. Otherwise, it could be said that no books are necessary. Must be purchased * The Book of Animals, or Physiologus (free since the Enhanced Edition) * Feainnewedd * Subterranean Plants * The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume II * The Wonderful World of Insectoids * The Book of the Golden Oriole Necessary, but can be obtained for free * The Book of the Kiss * Specters, Wraiths, and the Damned * Swamp Monsters * Vampires: Facts and Myths (contrary to some reports, this book is not available in chapter V, despite The Bruxa Contract needing the entry for bruxa blood to complete) Books obtained as rewards * Hymns of Madness and Despair (Diplomacy and Hunting) * Ain Soph Aur (Necessary for A Mysterious Tower, obtained from Golan Vivaldi if you spring him from jail, or from Gramps' hut in the Swamp) * The Secret Gates (Necessary for A Mysterious Tower, obtained from Vivaldi if you spring him from jail) Catalogue * The Chapter column lists the first Chapter in which a book or scroll can be found for free. If the book is a quest reward, then clicking on the quest icon will open the corresponding quest page. * Not all books listed as "Free" are in fact free for all paths through the game. Some are also optional quest rewards and so may or may not be considered free. de:Notwendige Bücher it:Tutti i libri di cui avete bisogno (per Capitolo) Category:The Witcher spoilers Category:The Witcher books Category:Pages with tables